The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus for reading an image of a document by automatically feeding the document.
An image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus are known in which an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) for automatically feeding documents is installed and documents successively fed by the ADF are read by an image sensor. The ADF picks up documents placed on a document tray one by one and feed them to a conveyance path provided inside thereof. The image sensor provided to face the conveyance path optically reads an image of a document passing along the conveyance path. Further, the ADF discharges the document having the image read to a discharge tray.
However, a document may be caught by a conveyor roller or the like arranged in the conveyance path to cause a sheet jam (jam) during the conveyance of a document by the ADF. There is an apparatus which treats a document to be read immediately after the resumption of document conveyance after the conveyance by the ADF is stopped due to the occurrence of a jam as a damaged document (document bent or creased due to the jam) having caused the jam, reads the damaged document by a flat-bed method while reading other documents by an ADF method. According to this apparatus, a reading operation after a jam can be efficiently performed.
In removing a document having caused a jam, the smear of the conveyor roller adheres to document surfaces in some cases. In the case of the above apparatus, the efficiency of the reading operation after the jam is improved, but the smear adhering to the document is read as it is. This necessitates operations such as an operation of remaking the smeared document.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide image reading apparatus and method and an image forming apparatus capable of smoothly performing a reading operation after a jam even if a document is smeared due to a jam.